ONE SHOT AUSTIN AND ALLY the closet
by dreamfall101
Summary: austin and ally one shot! I actually wanted to make this a story, but I would want to hear some comments from you guys first!


I searched the corridors, rooms, everywhere, and with each empty room, a little piece of my heart fell apart. I felt a tinge of wetness coming to my eyes.

How did everything change so quickly and so sudden? This wasn't supposed to happen. This originally was a happy night, a night to celebrate my application to Yale. Everybody knew I was going to the school, and I'm sure Ross knew too, so why did he have such a big reaction?

Suddenly, I heard the faintest shuffling. And taking the tiniest steps, I made my way to the door. This door, unlike the other ones, was smaller, and has a darker shade of brown. I pushed the door wide open with my last bit of hope. I scanned the room from left to right, top to bottom. Nothing. Was I ever going to find him? I was about to leave with another broken shard of my heart when I stopped and listened. Then I heard a light sobbing.

"Ross?"

The crying stopped abruptly and I could feel the tension getting heavier.

"Ross, is that you?" I made my way through the brooms and ladders, and finally, I spotted a familiar glint of gold.

I stepped forward, afraid of what might happen. "Ross, are you okay?"

He cleared his throat and said casually, "Oh, I'm fine. Just needed a bit of spa-ace." My limbs went weak when I heard his voice crack. He seemed to notice it too as he cringed at his attempt on acting casual.

"No, you're not okay." I took a seat next to him, curling into a sphere myself. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ross didn't seem to be quavering anymore. But judging from his blood-shot eyes and glinting streaks of remaining tears, he obviously wasn't okay.

"Laura, I told you, I'm perfectly fine. Now will you excuse me," He brushes off the dust on his pants, "I'm going back to the party."

"No." I said sternly, standing up myself and catching at his wrist. He jumped slightly at my touch, and my toes curled at the welcoming warmth of his arm.

"You're not going anywhere before you tell me. What. Is. Wrong." He turned around and a shock coursed through me. His eyes were glowing with unmasked despair and sadness, and the way he looked at me, it was as if _I_ was the person who was causing him pain.

"Why? Why did you do this Laura?" I didn't know my heart could be broken down into any smaller pieces, but it did. It was shattered completely.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

My mind buzzed with alarm and confusion. What did I _not_ tell him? We were practically best friends since forever, he knows every secret and detail of my life. What was he talking about?

Sensing my state of confusion, he turned around and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Whatever."

"Ross! What do you mean?"

"I mean, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO YALE?"

His face was a mix of emotions. Anger, despair, fury, sadness, betrayal, one by one, they flashed before his eyes. There was nothing I could do but to stare in astonishment.

"You're my best friend," Now there were tears in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I was paralyzed in shock. Didn't he know?

"I thought you loved me enough to tell me you're going to another state," His voice dropped a little softer, "I guess you didn't."

Some part of me wanted to ask him what was all this about, and another part of me wanted to just tell him to stay. But instead, I leaped.

Then I was kissing him, hard. I kissed him with everything I had, every bit of desire I had for him in the past 5 years. He was in shock for a moment, but quickly, he responded. He tugged softly at my hair as I gripped his shirt to pull him closer. Every inch of my skin burnt with fire, and I could feel that his did too.

My thoughts were in a haze, and everything just didn't seem to matter anymore. I just wanted him closer, I wanted him to know that he was my best friend, my crush, my love, and that I had always loved him.

He pushed me against the closet wall and planted light kisses along my jaw. I feel myself stifle a groan. And that, my friend, was when a broom stick attacked me.

We broke apart, breathless, and stared at the broom that was now between us. He was smiling like an idiot, hair poking out at every different direction, and I had a feeling I was mirroring the same expression.

"I did."

He woke up from his daze. "You did what?"

"I mean I did tell you I was going to Yale."

A cute little frowns appear between his brows, and I fought the urge to smoothen it down.

"No, you didn't."

I was so confused, I could feel my head spinning in all sort of directions.

"Ross, did Brittany tell you anything at all about this?" I asked.

Now he was the one who looked confused. "What? Brittany? Why would she know anything about this party?"

That was when it hit me. That bitch. So she _didn'_ t tell Ross I was leaving.

"Wait, Brittany knows about this?" He asked, irritated. Well if I was him, I would be too, considering he was the only person who _didn'_ t know about my college application.

"I told her to pass on the message, she didn't tell you, did she?" I wiggle myself free from Ross' grasp on my waste and went walking back and forth in the closet.

"That bitch." We said, surprisingly in unison.

"What should we do now?"


End file.
